


star light star bright

by sizhu



Series: magic in the air [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Akaashi finally gets a familiar for his magic.</p><p>Fluff without plot set in a magical alternate universe where Akaashi is a witch and Suga is an earth spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star light star bright

Akaashi frowned, waving his hand slightly. He was trying to light the candles. They wouldn't light. Either he was too tired or too distracted. Bokuto would tease him, if he were around ("You taught _me_ how to light those candles, Akaashi!") but, thankfully, Akaashi still had some alone time that night. But Suga would be arriving any minute. Akaashi still had so much to do to prepare for his night with him. It was the new year. It was also their anniversary. Akaashi wanted to give Suga something special. He'd given him something special, after all—a year of… Of… Akaashi didn't know how to describe it. All he knew was that Suga brought a new kind of light into his life. Suga made magic fun again. He made magic worth studying again. But the candles still wouldn't light. Akaashi figured he was too distracted—Suga had a tendency to do that to him. Akaashi sighed and pulled out a box of matches. He struck one and watched the spark catch, letting the match burn for a few moments before lighting each candle in turn. Fresh smoke wove through the air as the wicks burned. They were brand new candles, Akaashi had bought them from the corner store just for this night—not the new year, necessarily, but for the anniversary with Suga. After consulting the books, Akaashi had settled on a collection of pink and white candles. The stereotypical new age-y woman that sold him the candles had given him one of those irritatingly knowing looks—the kind that mothers give daughters when they know of a hidden pregnancy. It didn't apply to him—but it was still an irritating look to receive. Akaashi shook his head. Tonight was not about the new age-y woman behind the counter at the "witchcraft" store (it wasn't quite like what he was used to, but he had to work with what he could get in this city; pseudo-wiccan-pagan corner stores in the heart of the city would have to make do for now). It was not actually about pink candles or white candles. Akaashi sighed again and put the matches away. He should have been able to light the new wicks without them. He shook his head. But that was neither here nor there.

"Keiji?"

Akaashi stiffened after his body jerked in a minuscule jump. Ah— Suga had arrived without alerting him. Akaashi forced himself to relax and turn to face Suga. The earth spirit he'd spent the last year with was sitting on his top floor windowsill. Akaashi couldn't help but smile at the sight—Suga sitting there, the window open with a light breeze coming in. It was cold out and Akaashi had to draw his cardigan tighter around himself while the window was open, but he wouldn't make Suga move. Not since, even with the winter chill, a bed of flowers began springing up around where Suga sat on the sill. Some Akaashi recognized as winter perennials—some helleborus and winter heath. Suga plucked up one of the blooming winter heath flowers and held it out for Akaashi, a smile on his face.

"Sugawara," Akaashi breathed out, slowly.

"You used matches tonight, Keiji." Suga smiled at him. He slid off the windowsill and touched his bare feet to the floor. Grasses began sprouting from the hard wood where his feet touched. "I can smell the wood."

"Mmn." Akaashi nodded his head slightly, sitting on his futon. He waited for Suga to join him. "I… Couldn't get the candles to light."

Suga just laughed softly. He tucked the winter heath bloom in Akaashi's hair, behind his ear. "Distracted?"

"Yes." Akaashi licked his lips, the roof of his mouth. It was dry.

"Was that hard to admit?" Suga sat down next to Akaashi, tucking his legs under him and leaning into Akaashi and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Not to you, no," Akaashi admitted again.

Suga laughed and ran his fingers through Akaashi's messy hair. He decided to change the subject. "I don't know how you do it, Keiji. How do you have such soft bed head?"

Akaashi's cheeks darkened and he looked away. He didn't answer. He leaned back into Suga. He wasn't quite so distracted now—the object of his distraction was now in the room with him and sitting next to him. Akaashi reached around Suga and waved his hand down, a simple movement. The window slid shut at his nonverbal command. He then used the same nonverbal magic to start a fire in the fireplace—the knowledge that his magic was stronger and more focused when Suga was nearby was not lost on him. It didn't bother him all that much, either. It wasn't unnatural for witches and other magic users to be stronger and more focused with their familiars nearby. That Suga wasn't _technically_ his familiar was neither here nor there. Suga noticed it, too, of course. He just smiled and pressed a small kiss to Akaashi's temple. Akaashi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Suga reached over and brushes aside Akaashi's bangs, kissing his forehead. Neither of them moved much, and the longer they sat in close proximity, the more flora sprouted and bloomed from around Suga, slowly taking over Akaashi's futon. Suga said nothing of it—it was normal for him. Akaashi had grown accustomed to it, too.

"It's been a whole year," Suga said. "Can you believe it?"

"You're growing moss all over my futon, Sugawara," Akaashi commented idly, blinking slowly at his non-human companion. He paused, went silent for a moment, and then added: "And it's the wrong season for for lily of the valley blooms."

Suga smiled at Akaashi's amused expression. "You should know by now that my trail doesn't cater to the seasons."

"I know," Akaashi said, letting out a quiet, laughter-like sound. "But it makes you very obvious."

"Oh?" Suga arched his eyebrows. "And you're not, Keiji? He who can't light a candle without me being nearby because he's so distracted~? I think you're very obvious."

"I never claimed to be otherwise," Akaashi said, looking up at Suga from his nestled corner of the futon. "As long as I don't have to deal with Bokuto, I don't mind being obvious…"

"How sweet of you, Keiji," Suga hummed. He smiled and pressed another kiss into Akaashi's head. "But, a whole year…"

The sun had gone down long ago. The window was shut, the curtains drawn. The floral trail Suga had made form the window to the futon had disappeared, but the plants kept growing about the futon and close to Suga's body until it was as if the both of them were nestled comfortably in a bed of mossy grass and blooming flora. Several unseasonal blooms popped up. Reading the books would tell anyone that all the blooms related to love and happiness. Even without the books, it was easy to tell that Suga and Akaashi were inseparable in their own world.

"I can't believe it either, Sugawara, but you really need to stop growing weeds all over my futon. I sleep here you know." Akaashi poked Suga's side gently.

Suga squirmed and let out a squeaky giggle at the poke. He hadn't had the time to feign offense at Akaashi's statement, but he pout at him afterward. "How rude, Keiji. I do not grow _weeds_."

"Mmn," Akaashi chuckled softly, "I see you're growing some vanity."

"Hey!" Suga whined, sliding his arms around Akaashi's neck and leaning onto him. "That's so mean, Keij _iii_."

Akaashi chuckled again and leaned back toward to Suga. He pressed his lips against Suga's forehead. A bell chimed and the fire in the fireplace finally went out. The candles went out, too, and the tiny flat was ensconced in darkness. The ceiling slowly began to light up with little stars. Colors began to burst. Suga let out a little gasp as he looked all around the darkened, starlit apartment. Starlight reflected in his brown eyes. Suga turned his bewildered expression to Akaashi, who had a tiny, hopeful smile on his face.

"Keiji—" Suga cut himself off, touching his own lips, to see if they were trembling—they were. He looked back up at the magic swirling around the ceiling. "Keiji, you finally managed it…?"

"Yeah…" Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and looked away from Suga. "It took me a month of practice to get the constellations right. The fireworks were easy in comparison."

"I'm so proud of you…!" Suga threw his arms back around Akaashi's neck and stole a kiss. "I love you."

Akaashi made a sound in the back of his neck. "Sugawara—"

"Happy new year, Keiji. And anniversary." Suga cupped Akaashi's cheeks.

The indoor starlight and the magic fireworks fizzled out as Akaashi lost all of his concentration. Darkness shrouded them again, but Suga was practically glowing in the dark. _Spirits_.

"Yeah… About that…" Akaashi couldn't meet Suga's gaze, but he didn't try to pull away from his hands, either. "There's something… I wanted to talk about…"

Suga arched his eyebrows before knitting them together. "Keiji? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Akaashi said, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, Sugawara… I just—I wanted to—We never—"

"Keiji…" Suga's eyes lit up in the darkness as he connected the dots in his mind about what Akaashi wanted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Akaashi nodded. "It's… Been a year and…"

"This is the best anniversary gift you could have ever given me." Suga kissed Akaashi's forehead.

"You'll—officially be my familiar, then…?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi happy new year here is a rarepair for you all!!
> 
> sorry there's not much plot?????


End file.
